


I wished you were in my room

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Smut, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is an university student in the morning and a worker at a hyrid shelter in the afternoon. He loves his work, he loves to take care of hybrids, playing and talking with them, he has a special relationship with three of them, Junmyeon, Jongin and the cute corgi hybrid, Baekhyun. One day something happens to the shelter and Chanyeol to help his boss will have to take his work at home. He's used to live alone, but how will it be to have a corgi hybrid at home?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fanfiction was originally posted on my asianfanfics account.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes.  
> Enjoy it!

When he decided to look for a part-time job to earn some money while he was still at the university Chanyeol thought about working at a restaurant or at a cinema, something like that. But eventually he started to work at a shelter, not a common one, that was a shelter for hybrids.

At first he wasn’t so sure about that work, he remembered when he was younger and all his little pets, fishes, rabbits…ended up in a bad way. He wasn’t very good at taking care of animals. But hybrids were different and after two months there he understood them, he loved them and he loved his job.

It was a hard job, he studied and went to class in the morning and worked there till evening. He had to clean, wash the hybrids, play with them, also taking care of the adoptions.

Taking care of little hybrids was like being a babysitter, he loved them, they were so cute and small and innocent, even if the bath time was a wet mess he enjoyed it. The older hybrids were easy to take care of, sometimes if it wasn’t for the ears or a tail he forgot that he was there to work and he wasn’t having fun or chatting with friends.

He especially enjoyed working with Junmyeon, a rabbit hybrid, Jongin, a bear hybrid and then there was Baekhyun, a dog hybrid, a corgi one.

Junmyeon was very mature for his age and he helped him a lot, he was more like a colleague. Jongin and Baekhyun together were noisier than all the baby hybrids. He loved them, but sometimes taking care of them was not an easy task. They never stopped, they jumped and danced and talked, they talked a lot.

He was happy that those three hybrids had a good relationship, because they were the oldest and people rarely adopted hybrids of their age, they preferred puppies. So he knew that Jongin, Junmyeon and Baekhyun probably would have never left the shelter.

When he started to work there he wondered why since they could, pretty much, take care of themselves, especially Junmyeon, they didn’t leave the shelter. His colleagues explained to him that hybrids couldn’t live without a human, the law was like that. He didn’t agree with it, but he couldn’t change it.

He was putting the blocking meds on the shelves when his boss called him.

The hardest part of working with hybrids was their heat period. Hybrids felt the need to have sex when on heat, but it was more than sex. It was a real need, they had the urge to feel filled by something or someone, or they were in pain. During that period the shelter was full of different smells, since hybrids released particular but very pleasant smells when in heat. Since the shelter was already full of hybrids the rule was not make hybrids mate between them, so the solutions were two: hybrids had to take care of their heat alone, with masturbation and the shelter even gave them some toys and things for that or they had to take medicines that blocked the heat.

The first time he learnt these things it was all weird to him, when he saw the room where they took all the toys to give to hybrids such as dildos and vibrators he couldn’t help but laugh, it seemed too strange.

The most of the hybrids there took the medicines, also because the majority was too young. He knew that Junmyeon didn’t take the pills, Jongin took them and about Baekhyun he didn’t know. For some hybrids talking about heat was kind of awkward, when it came to Baekhyun it almost looked like he was ashamed of it. But that was their nature.

Once in his boss office Chanyeol began to be worried, why did he call him? was he going to fire him?

“ don’t worry Chanyeol, relax, I know what you’re thinking and it’s not for that that I called you here” he said.

Chanyeol smiled relieved.

“ the shelter has a problem, or better, we had it, now we found a solution, but we have to organize lot of things. We have to change our building, the owner of this one decided to give it to a company who paid him more than us, so we have almost a week to leave this place”

“ what? This is not possible!”

“ yes, unfortunately when people have money everything is possible, but luckily we found a solution, the family of one of your colleague has an animal shelter that now is closed. They wanted to destroy the building so they will give it to us for free”

“ that is amazing! So we have to move all the hybrids?”

“ exactly, but we have a little problem, a temporary one. That shelter has no enough space for everyone, we are working on the building to create more rooms for everyone, so once works will be over everything will be as now, but for now we can’t leave the hybrids here but we can’t move them all there, especially the older ones”

“ so what do you want to do?” asked Chanyeol little bit worried for his hybrids friends

“ we have to find for them a temporary accommodation, I can take Junmyeon and Jongin with me, but my house is no that big, even if it’s for a short period of time I don’t have space for Baekhyun too, so I wondered, since I know you two have a nice relationship, he likes and trusts you, could you take Baekhyun in your house for now?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, but not because he didn’t want to, he was just surprised.

He lived alone, he used to have a roommate, but he left, that was one of the reasons he had to work, he had to pay more now for his apartment, so he had enough space for a another person at his home.

“ I know I’m asking you a lot, of course you will receive some money for this, but I don’t want to insist”

“ no it’s okay, It’s not a problem, he can stay at my place for now”

“really? Thank you so much Chanyeol, really! I suggest you to have a little talk with our staff, at the end you come here every day but just for half of the day, they will explain you things since you’re going to have an hybrid at you place every day”

“ okay thank you, and does Baekhyun already know that? he, Junmyeon and Jongin are very close”

“ I know I know, they are used to stay together, I know that for Baekhyun won’t be easy, that is why I chose you, because you know Baekhyun and he likes you”.


	2. Chapter two

When he arrived at the shelter the following day he found Baekhyun sit on a chair on the corridor. He looked sad, but when he saw him he smiled.

Chanyeol sat beside him: “ I guess they told you the news”

“ yes. Junmyeon and Jongin are already gone to the boss’s house. You know it’s strange not staying with them”

“ I know Baekhyun, I know, but don’t worry, it’s just a temporary thing”

“ I know, but I’m happy that I’m going to stay with you, I promise I will be a good hybrid and I won’t bother you”

Chanyeol smiled.

“ you would never bother me Baekhyun, it will be nice to have you at my place, I’m always alone there”

“ oh I thought you had someone, you know a girlfriend or boyfriend”

“ what?no no, why did you think that?”

The hybrid blushed.

“ well you’re good looking, I was sure that you had someone you know…”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ totally alone, but thank you for the compliment, so are you ready to go?”.

Once at home Baekhyun kept looking around like a curious kid.

“ is this the first time you leave the shelter?”

“no, the second” said Baekhyun shyly

“really?”

Baekhyun nodded and sat on the couch: “ I was adopted once, I guess it was 4 years ago. A man came to take me as gift for his daughter, but once at their home the girl said that she didn’t want such an ugly hybrid, so the day after I was back at the shelter again”

“ you?ugly? that girl clearly had some problems”.

Baekhyun was not only the most beautiful hybrid he had ever seen but the most beautiful living being that he had ever seen. At first it was kind of strange to think that about a hybrid, but he couldn’t help it, he liked Baekhyun, a lot.

He was ashamed of it, but it also happened, few times, to have wet dreams about him.

“ you don’t think I’m ugly?”

“ no Baekhyun, you’re not ugly trust me”.

He was used to stay with Baekhyun, but they were never alone. Sitting at a table at his own home, having dinner, while he was there, just the two of them, it was strange.

And Baekhyun felt the same.

“is it not strange Chanyeol? Me and you alone, it’s strange” he said shyly

Chanyeol nodded smiling.

“ so tomorrow morning you’re going to leave me here alone?”

“ yes, I have three hour of lessons, then I’ll go to study at the library I will be back in the afternoon, will you be okay Baekhyun? If you don’t want me to go I’ll stay here with you”

“ what? No no Chanyeol, you don’t have to worry about me, you’re already letting me stay here, I don’t want to bother you, you have your life, don’t worry, I’ll be fine, really”.

After dinner Baekhyun helped him to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen.

“ you would be a great roommate, my old one didn’t even clean his own things, it was a mess here”

“ so you live here alone? Always?”

“ yes, some week ends I go to visit my parents, they live 4 hours away from here, but I like staying here, alone”

“ you never invite….someone?”

“ my friends? Well yes, sometimes they come here for a pizza or to watch a movie, but this apartment is not very big, so I rarely invite them here”

“ no I meant…girls..or boys..”

Baekhyun was blushing and Chanyeol had never tought that he could be that cute. Also he was surprised that Baekhyun asked him those things.

“ I’m not very famous with girls or boys” he said laughing

“ well humans have a bad taste then “

Chanyeol was now blushing.

He had never though that Baekhyun could talk like that, what was that? What new side of Baekhyun was he discovering?

The hybrid yawned.

“ I think it’s time to go to bed, come I show you your room”.

“ I’m in the room right in front of yours, if you need me, okay? Tomorrow morning I have to wake up early, but you can sleep, I leave you the food don’t worry, you will find everything in the kitchen, you can use everything you want, the tv, my laptop, everything, and if you need me you can call me, okay?”

“ you’re worrying too much Chanyeol, I’m an hybrid, not a baby, I’ll be okay, don’t worry and thank you, have a nice sleep”.

 

It was strange not going at the shelter and knowing that Baekhyun was at his home, thought Chanyeol while he was at university. He wondered what Baekhyun was doing.

And yes, he had to admit that he couldn’t wait to go back home, just for Baekhyun.

While he was going back home he received a message from one of his colleagues at the shelter: hi Chanyeol, I hope everything is going well with Baekhyun and I hope you remembered to take home some blocking pills too, I don’t remember exactly when baekyun’s heat starts but I’m pretty sure it starts these days

Shit shit shit shit thought Chanyeol. He didn’t think about that.

He looked at the clock, maybe he could go to the shelter to take the pills, he called his boss at work, but there was no answer, there was no one at the shelter.

He tried to breathe. His colleague told that Baekhyun’s heat was going to start in those days, so he could have called his boss the following day to ask for the pills. Yes, it wasn’t a problem. That day was almost over, they just had to pass the night and it wasn’t sure that baekhyun’s heat started. The previous day he was normal, so yes, he had time, he had to relax.


	3. Chapter three

Once at home he found baekhyun’s on the couch, sleeping. He smiled, Baekhyun looked so cute and peaceful. He wanted to touch him, to hug him, to protect him.

While he was admiring him the hybrid opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Chanyeol he smiled: “ you’re back!” he exclaimed hugging him.

Chanyeol didn’t expect the hug, but he was so glad for it.

“ yes, I’m here. So how was your day? Did you get bored?”

“ I missed you so much, so much” he whispered while still hugging him.

Baekhyun was not used to stay alone, he could understand why he felt like that.

“ hey I’m here now” he said smiling at him

“ sorry i…I’m not so clingy and annoying usually, it’s just…I’m not used to be alone” he said blushing

“ don’t worry Baekhyun, you’re not annoying and I totally understand you and you know what? I don’t mind being hugged by you”

“ really?” asked surprised the hybrid

“ really. So are you hungry?”

The hybrid nodded.

“ me too, come with me in the kitchen, let’s make dinner together”.

Everything he was doing he could feel Baekhyun beside him. But that didn’t bother him, he actually liked to have him there, to feel him, to scent him. Unlike him he was used to stay alone, but he loved baekhyun’s company.

After dinner they sat on the couch, watching tv.

He still could feel Baekhyun’s body touching his.

It was so strange to feel someone beside him, feeling the heat of a body. He liked it.

He was so focused on the movie that he didn’t know when Baekhyun moved his hand on his. Baekhyun hand was hot and soft, and little. Baekhyun not only was used to always stay with Jongin and Junmyeon but he noticed that he was also very clingy and touchy with them. He opened his hand to take baekhyun’s little one in it and then he closed it. Baekhyun was smiling.

Yes, he liked that too. He liked to hold his hand.

He thought that Baekhyun fall asleep when he felt his head on his shoulder, but looking at him he saw that he was still awake.

He turned his head and smelled Baekhyun’s hair. He smelled so good.

Chanyeol was confused. But in a positive way. He knew that Baekhyun was just being himself, those gestures had no second meaning, but Chanyeol was definitely enjoying all that. Because deep down he knew that he had a crush for the little hybrid.

What he didn’t expect was Baekhyun moving closer to him, his head still on his shoulder, but one hand was now on his thigh.

Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was surprised and thought that he was doing something he didn’t want to

“ s-sorry” he whispered

Chanyeol looked at him. His cheeks were red.

“ no no, i..don’t be sorry”

“ I don’t have the right to touch you, sorry”

“ but I don’t mind it”.

“ you’re too kind to me, I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness”

He could feel something strange in his voice.

“ what is wrong Baekhyun? Tell me, is there a problem? You know that you can talk to me!”

But Baekhyun didn’t answer.

Chanyeol knew that he wanted to say something, but why was he afraid to tell it?

He put his hands on Baekhyun’s face, looking at him in the eyes

“ are you okay?”

“ the heat Chanyeol, it started”.

Of course. Chanyeol felt a stupid. He should have understood it. The perfume, the red cheeks, being so touchy with him.

“ ah”

He didn’t know what to say. He also felt guilty, because he forgot to bring there the pills.

“ I’m so sorry Chanyeol, and ashamed”

“ what? No no Baekhyun you don’t have to feel shamed! i..i had to take the pills for you, but I didn’t, I’m the one who is sorry!”

“ i…Chanyeol I don’t use the pills”

Now Chanyeol didn’t really know what to say.

“ when I was younger I took too many pills and I went on overdose, since that day I’m afraid to take them so…well I solve the problem in another way”.

“ I see”

“ I’m so sorry Chanyeol, really really sorry i…well I go, It’s better for me to maybe take a cold shower and go to bed, not staying here”

“ is it…because of me?” asked surprised Chanyeol: “ I thought well…I thought that hybrids had problems to stay near to other hybrids when in heat”

“ no, heat is heat, we feel the need to….well you know… but being near someone else is not easy, especially if is someone that we already find attractive and if is someone that…”

Baekhyun thought he was attractive?

“ someone that what?”

“ Chanyeol you smell like sex”

“ what?”

“ you…well, you smell like sex, this mean three things: you have an active sexual life, you’re sexually frustrated and or…” baekhyun’s face was so read that Chanyeol was afraid he was going to explode: “ you’ve touched yourself recently”.

“ you can understand that just by smelling me?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ anyway the last two options are the right ones”

“ did you…recently touch yourself?” asked Baekhyun curious.

He really was talking about masturbation with Baekhyun?

“ yes, I did it”.

They were looking at each others in the eyes. He knew that there was something different between them. They weren’t Baekhyun, the hybrid, and Chanyeol, the guy who works at the hybrid shelter, anymore.

They both knew that from that moment, what they would have said would have changed their relationship. And Chanyeol was ready for that. He wanted that.

“ when?”

“ yesterday night”

Baekhyun put again his hand on chanyeol’s thigh.

“ yesterday night? While I was in the other room?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“ why were you horny Chanyeol? Why did you touch yourself?”

“ why do you want to know it Baekhyun?”

“ I want to know if what you say will help me to touch myself later”.

Yes, that was the point of no return.


	4. The end

“ you were In the room in front of mine” said Chanyeol while baekhyun’s hand moved closer to his bulge

“ so?”

“ I wished you were in my room”

He had never felt that shy, and he had never thought that Baekhyun could be that sexy.

“ why? Chanyeol, why you wished me to be in your room?”

“ to have you Baekhyun”

Baekhyun looked at him, licking his lips, then he smirked, he could see his ears moving.

“ I see. Well thank you, I think that thinking of you touching yourself while thinking about me in your bed will help me a lot, for my heat” he said standing up.

“ where are you going?”

“ to do the same thing I do every time my heat comes”

“ but I’m here Baekhyun”

“ you really want it?”

“ I wasn’t joking”

Baekhyun kneeled, in front of him, between his legs.

“ I’m hungry”

“ now? That is because of the heat? I can make a sandwich for you”

“ no Chanyeol, I’m that kind of hungry” he said while unzipping his pants.

Chanyeol was shocked, but in a positive way.

He had to admit that he had dreamt that lot of times, and he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening.

He realized that it was really happening just when he felt something hot and wet and while opening his eyes he saw baekhyun’s mouth around his dick.

He let his head fell behind for the pleasure.

He put a hand on baekhyun’s head and he touched his ears, he knew that it was a sensitive spot for hybrids and he could see that it was right from baekhyun’s reaction. The hybrid looked up, catching his gaze and he started to suck faster and harder. Chanyeol didn’t even have the time to tell him that he was coming and to move that he came.

“ sorry Baekhyun” he exclaimed shyly

But the hybrid was licking his lips while smiling.

That was enough to make Chanyeol hard again.

“ come here Baekhyun, sit on my lap, please”.

Baekhyun smelled good and his skin was so soft. He kissed his neck.

“ can I kiss you?”

Baekhyun nodded.

He would have kissed him forever but Baekhyun began to move his hips on him, he needed him.

“ come, let’s take care of you Baekhyun”

“ yes, please, thank you” he exclaimed with his red cheeks.

Baekhyun followed him like a little kid, till his room.

He opened a drawer under his curious gaze.

“ ehm Chanyeol?”

“ yes?” he said while taking lube and condoms

“ you don’t need those things with me, with an hybrid”

“ oh, okay, so…” he said while approaching to him, while Baekhyun fall on the bed.

“ Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol “ exclaimed Baekhyun pulling him closer

“ so needy”

“ yes”

Chanyeol started to take Baekhyun’s clothes off, while kissing him. He couldn’t stop kissing him.

He had already seen baekhyun’s shirtless once, but seeing him like that, completely naked, under him.

That was the most amazing view that he had ever admired.

“ you’re so beautiful Baekhyun, so beautiful” he said while kissing his whole body.

He was touching Baekhyun’s everywhere, he stopped when he touched him between his legs. He was surprised.

“ you’re wet”

“ it’s a hybrid thing” said shyly Baekhyun

“ you’re so beautiful and wet” he said putting a finger near Baekhyun’s hole.

The hybrid arched his back, he wanted more. He needed more.

“ Baekhyun, put your legs on my shoulders, you will feel me better and I want to look you in the eyes”

Baekhyun did what he told quickly, smiling.

“ do it, please please, I want you”

Chanyeol kissed him.

He had never been that happy and hard.

He lead his cock to baekhyun’s hole, slowing going inside him.

He knew that he was big, he didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun.

“ don’t be afraid Chanyeol, I want you, all of you, go on “

He would have never thought that he would have been so close to Baekhyun, inside him.

Baekhyun’s moans were sexy, they made him hornier. He started to move faster, Baekhyun was enjoying the new rhythm, he could feel his hands on his back, he was moaning, calling his name.

Too much pleasure, too much everything, Chanyeol came on Baekhyun’s belly.

Baekhyun’s cheeks were red, his hairs were stucked on his sweaty face and his body was still shacking for the orgasm. A work of art.

“ thank you, thank you” whispered Baekhyun kissing him.

“ come, we need a shower Baekhyun”

He saw that Baekhyun was still very tired, so he helped him to reach the bathroom.

“ you’re lucky that I have a bathtub, sit there, I turn on the water”.

Few minutes later the bathtube was full and they were both in it.

Baekhyun turn his back to him so he could wash his hair.

“ Chanyeol?”

“ yes?”

“ i…no..well, I want to ask you a thing, but I’m afraid, I don’t want to force you, I don’t have the right to ask you this”

“ Baekhyun, babe, you had my dick in your mouth, I was in you, you have the right to ask me things”

“ I don’t want to go back to the shelter” he said turning his face to look at him

“ you really though that I would have let you go back there?”

“ you mean?”

“ yes, actually I already thought about it yesterday”

“ are you sure you want me here?”

“ Baekhyun, i want you here, yes. I don’t want to think about you there, using a plastic dick, when I have a house and a real dick”

They both laughed.

“ anyway yes Baekhyun, I’d be very happy to have you here with me”

“ thank you Chanyeol. Ehm Chanyeol, there is something else you need to know”

“ what?”

“ my heat is not over yet, coming once…is not enough”

Chanyeol smirked.

“ ride me here Baekhyun, in the bathtub”

And Baekhyun didn’t waste time.


End file.
